Usuario Blog:The War Knight/Novedades en la NYCC2014 de Marvel
Saludos Este fin de semana se celebra la New York Comic Con 2014 donde Marvel abrio diferentes paneles de cómics , televisión hasta cine. Secret Wars right|270px Jonathan Hickman, escritor actual guionista de Avengers e New Avengers y Esad Ribic (Thor: God of Thunder) realizan Secret Wars, el evento que Marvel realizo en 1984 llamado Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars donde el Beyonder atca a todos los héroes.Comenzará en Mayo 2015 No More Mutant e The End is Fourever Surgieron rumores respecto a que Marvel Studios no promocionará al reinicio de los Cuatro Fantastico como consecuencia cancelan su colección y poster mondo y X-Men igual por respecto a Fox. Al parecer avanza de la Casa de las Ideas que se han podido ver en el panel nos muestran una imagen que promete que left|250px *'“The end is Fourever”', arco argumental con el que ya vimos que se cancelaría “Fantastic Four” y que por lo que se ha dicho provocaría una separación del equipo (imaginamos que los personajes irán apareciendo en otros cómics) right|250px *'“No more mutants”' mientras nos muestran a Mercurio y a Bruja Escarlata. De momento, de ninguno de los dos arcos/eventos hay más información. Wolverines Despues de Death of Wolverine se confirma una serie semanal con X-23, Dientes de Sable, Mystique replazando a Logan y buscando su origen. Mujeres de Marvel Spider-Gwen Vol 1 1 SinTextojpg.jpg|Spider-Gwen Silk Vol 1 1 SinTexto de Lee.jpg|Silk Gamora Vol 1 1 SinTexto.jpg|Gamora *'Spider-Gwen'.-La Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) tendra su serie propia despues de haber aparecido en Spider-Verse.Dibujada por Robbi Rodriguez y como guionista Jason LaTour *'Silk'.-Silk (Cindy Moon) la nueva personaje que aparecio por primera vez en Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 1 tendra su serie de cómics con el guionista Robbie Thomson a cargo. *'Gamora'.- una serie propia de la personaje Gamora conocida por ser hija adoptiva de Thanos, ser integrante del grupo Guardianes de la Galaxia y por haberla visto en la reciente película de Marvel Studios encarnada por Zoe Saldana. Estará esrita por Nicole Perlman que sera lanzará en primavera 2015. Star Wars:Kanan La serie Star Wars Rebles comenzo y Marvel anuncia una serie de cómics llamada Star Wars Kanan:The Last Padawan Agent Carter right|250px La actriz Haytell Atwell confirmo una serie de Peggy Carter desarrollado en ocho episodios y con los directores Russo ademas de se describe una footage. La serie: llegara en enero 2015. Al empezar, Howard Stark (Dominic Cooper) y el Edwin Jarvis vivo llegan a un puerto durante la noche. Stark sube a una lancha motora mientras le asigna a Peggy la misión de rastrear una fórmula letal suya que podría caer en malas manos y destrozar todo un edificio. Dejándolos atrás, Stark también asigna a Jarvis para que asista a Peggy pese a que ella antes le había atacado en un callejón accidentalmente. Jarvis advierte que solo estará disponible hasta las 9 de la noche, hora a la que se va a dormir. También se ven unas secuencias de acción impresionantes entre Hayley Atwell y lo que asumimos es un agente de HYDRA o Zodiac, posiblemente en el apartamento de Peggy. Basta decir que Peggy hace buen uso de la ventana. Guardianes de la galaxia 250px|right Despues de la epica Guardianes de la Galaxia se confirma oficialmente una serie animada con un trailer y un poster.La serie llegaría en 2015 ubicada posiblemente en Universo Cinematografico de Marvel l show está protagonizado por Peter Quill como Star-Lord, el aventurero que, para salvar el universo de una gran amenaza, une sus fuerzas con un cuarteto de inadaptados – el Mapache favorito de los fans, un humanoide con forma de árbol llamado Groot, la enigmática y experta luchadora Gamora, y el duro guerrero Drax el Destructor. center|270px X Men.Apocalyse A traves de un Tweet el dierctor Bryan Singer oficialmente anuncia el casting de X-Men: Apocalypse Serie de televisión de X-Men Un rumor afirma que Fox esta desarrollando una serie de X-Men donde podría ser de X-Factor donde Quicksilver sería el protagonista Powers Playstation anuncia una serie de Powers de Brian Michael Bendis donde lanzo un trailer y algunas imagenes promocionales center|370px Daredevil thumb|Concepto de arte de Joe Quesada|right La noticia más vista de hoy fue el inicio de donde dan el primer vistazo oficial al traje del héroe, descripción del metraje (footage) mostrado para los asistentes y nuevas incorporaciones. Empezando por lo importante, encabezando la noticia tenéis el primer vistazo oficial a Charlie Cox caracterizado como Daredevil, este aspecto tan alejado de la imagen más popular del personaje cuyo color característico es el rojo no se aleja tanto de los cómics como puede parecer ya que se basa en la historia de origen que realizaron Frank Miller y John Romita Jr. y que lleva como título “Daredevil: The Man Without Fear”. En cuanto a las incorporaciones, Toby Moore será Wesley, la mano derecha de Kingpin, Bob Gunton interpretará a Leland Owsley (conocido en los cómics como El Búho), Ayelet Zurer será Vanessa Fisk y Vondie Curtis-Hall interpretará al reportero y aliado de Daredevil Ben Urich. Matthew Murdock (Tierra-199999) 001.jpg|Cox como Matt. Matthew Murdock (Tierra-199999) 002.jpg|Cox como Daredevil. Avengers Age of Ultron Y lo mejor para el final que en la Comic Con varias personas vieron un mini trailer de que dijeron que saldría despues de Interstellar: Sí… Guau, el trailer tiene una escena increíble con el reparto completo relajándose que me golpea como si se tratara de algo que Brian Bendis hubiera escrito. Entonces irrumpe Ultron y en el segundo que escuchas la voz de Spader te das cuenta de que esta película va a ser genial. Bruja Escarlata y Mercurio lucen genial y todo el mundo se emocionó en el momento que Iron Man apareció con la Hulk Buster. El trailer tiene todo lo necesario para asegurar que ésta es la película a ver en 2015. Ademas de mostrar varios juguetes. Black Vortex left|250px Nuevo evento en los cómics que cruzará Guardianes de la Galaxia y X-Men. Con el guion de Sam Humphries y dibujada por Ed McGuinness, cuya trama es cuando un antiguo artefacto con el poder de desbloquear el potencial cósmico que uno tiene dentro. En la historia se combinarán el Legendario Star-Lord, Guardianes de la Galaxia, Capitán Marvel, Nova, All-New -Men y Cíclope y la trama girará en torno a la búsqueda de un objeto que puede desbloquear el potencial de cualquiera. Nueva series de cómics de Ant-Man y Ojo de Halcón Ant-Man Vol 1 1 Variante de Samnee SinTexto.jpg|Ant-Man Hawkeye Vol 5 1 SinTexto.jpg|Hawkeye Una nueva serie de Scott Lang como el Hombre Hormiga, que comenzará a partir de Enero del año que viene. La serie estará guionizada por Nick Spencer y será dibujada por Ramón Rosanas. El guionista Jeff Lemire y Ramón Pérez se encargarán de narrar las aventuras de Clint Barton. ¿Que te gusto de la NYCC2014'? Secret Wars End Four and No more mutant Wolverines Guardianes de la galaxia Gwen Stacy Powers Serie de X-Men X:Men Apocalyse Agent Carter Star Wars:Kanan Daredevil Age of Ultron Black Vortex Silk Gamora Hawkeye Categoría:Entradas